1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixation roller for a liquid electrophotographic printer contacting a transfer roller which transfers an image to a sheet of paper and a transferring apparatus adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid electrophotographic printer such as a laser printer or a copier uses developer which is a mixture of powdered toner and liquid carrier. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid electrophotographic printer includes a photoreceptor web 10 circulating by being supported by a plurality of guide rollers 11, one or more developing unit 14 and a transferring unit 17. The transferring unit 17 includes a transfer roller 15 and a fixation roller 16.
The photoreceptor web 10 is charged by a charger 12 to a predetermined electric potential. A laser scanning unit 13 installed at the developing unit 14 emits a beam onto the surface of the photoreceptor web 10. Accordingly, the electric potential of the photoreceptor web 10 changes and an electrostatic latent image is formed thereon. The developing unit 14 supplies developer to the surface of the photoreceptor web 10 to develop the electrostatic latent image and residual developer is collected. As the photoreceptor web 10 circulates, the developed image formed on the surface of the photoreceptor web 10 is transferred to the transfer roller 15 due to a difference in surface energy and then printed on a sheet of paper P passing between the transfer roller 15 and the fixation roller 16.
Here, the fixation roller 16 is driven while pressing the transferring roller 15 with a predetermined pressure, and a rubber layer is provided around the outer circumference thereof.
However, when the conventional liquid electrophotographic printer is used for a long time, foreign materials such as remaining toner particles adhering to the surface of the transfer roller 15 are moved to the fixation roller 16 and then accumulated thereon. The contamination of the fixation roller 16 increases the surface energy of the fixation roller 16. Thus, the paper P passing between the transfer roller 15 and the fixation roller 16 is bent or folded toward the fixation roller 16.